ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Plaza
"Dark Plaza" is the 37th & 38th episode of Season 2 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, the 91st & 92nd episode overall, and the season two finale. It is a 22-minute special episode.https://twitter.com/tobytobyjones/status/1133474682382872577?s=19 Synopsis K.O. and the heroes of the Plaza fight to save Lakewood Plaza Turbo with everything on the line.http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190528cartoon17/ Plot The heroes of Lakewood begin their day with a good breakfast, when P.O.I.N.T. showed up, and Foxtail and Elodie inform all that they were taking over the Plaza and take control of the Glorb Tree. Carol approaches Foxtail, only to be dismissed, and her affiliations to P.O.I.N.T. revealed to Mr. Gar. The revelation breaks Mr. Gar's heart, causing him to revert back to a hobo, and leaving the Plaza, despite Carol's attempts to explain herself . Foxtail, satisfied, proceeds to start reconstruction of the Plaza. K.O. pleads for her to stop, and prepares to fight her when she refuses, while doing this, some of K.O.'s feelings are exposed, causing K.O. to start showing his frustration, and almost becomes T.K.O. before Carol holds him back, telling him that it's not yet time for him to fight, and Rad and Enid assure him that when it is, they'll be there for him. Two months later, Lakewood is darker, oppressed by P.O.I.N.T.. The organization was harvesting glorbs, and it was killing the Glorb tree. K.O., Enid, Rad, Dendy, Brandon, A Real Magic Skeleton, Red Action, Colewort, and a few others are literally an underground resistance, run by a more fierce K.O., plotting to take their Plaza back, all of them wearing new, edgier outfits. Having recently acquired the blueprints to the plaza from Crinkly Wrinkly, Dendy discovers that the Plaza has a defense system. K.O. makes a complex plan that includes all his friends (except A.R.M.S. and Brandon, which is fine with them), and makes it to the system. However, upon arriving, K.O., and Dendy, who is overseeing the operation via a holo-screen, discover that the system doesn't work. K.O. panics, but trips over a giant battery, helping Dendy realize that the system simply doesn't have power. K.O. suggests not using the decrepit battery, but Dendy states that without it, they would need a powerful alternative. K.O. ponders this for a moment, before calling upon T.K.O., and powering up to their P.K.O. form. Dendy is pleased and excited, informing P.K.O. that this is K.O.'s fastest transformation yet. However, while they discuss this, P.K.O. is handcuffed by a P.O.I.N.T. operative, but T.K.O. takes over, and knocks off the helmet, revealing Ms. Mummy. K.O. is stunned, and Ms. Mummy, apologizing, prepares to open fire on him. K.O. and T.K.O., as rapidly as possible, re sync their minds, and P.K.O. incapacitates Ms. Mummy, who runs away. She then reports the situation to Foxtail, who, with Elodie, fly to the scene in their jet. P.K.O. powers up the system, awakening Plazamo. Rad and Enid emerge from the hideout, and take command of the situation after Foxtail and Elodie open fire on the mech. Plazamo, taking instructions, fights back, but even when beating Foxtail back, the mech cannot break the P.O.I.N.T. ship's shields, and Foxtail orders Elodie to fire the disempower ray, much to Elodie's dismay as Enid and Rad are still on Plazamo, but Foxtail proclaims that they have to do it for the greater good. Elodie powers up the ray, before Mr. Gar, who dons his El Bow mask and Carol, who took some things from her Silver Spark outfit, come to destroy the shield. The two reconciled, both apologizing for letting things get that far, before destroying the sheild in a joint attack. However, the ray fires, striking Plazamo- and P.K.O. amps up his power, creating a force field, and bouncing the blast back at the P.O.I.N.T. ship. Foxtail commands Elodie to put up the auxiliary shields- but the girl decides to open the cockpit, sending Foxtails words back at her - sometimes, sacrifices are necessary for the greater good. The ray blasts them and their ship out of the sky. On the ground, Foxtail cannot come to grips with losing her powers- the same thing that happened to many P.O.I.N.T. operatives under her command. The veteran hero revealed that she felt responsible, and that she needed more power to protect them, to protect everything. Gar and Carol comfort her, telling her that more power isn't the solution- she just needs someone to lean on. Foxtail apologizes for the damage, and makes up with Carol, Gar, and K.O. Out of nowhere, Boxman arrives to steal the glorbs, but is shut down by K.O. and Foxtail swiftly. Foxtail commends Elodie on her choice, before the girl revealed that she had dialed back the power on the ray- simply taking their powers away for a few short days. Foxtail, further impressed, decides to step down as P.O.I.N.T. leader, and puts Elodie in charge. The girl, ecstatic, decides to bring individuality back to the organization, eliminating the uniform policies. Gar calls for his workers, commending them and declaring them ready. He now intends to let them work with his secret missions, much to their excitement. K.O. is alerted by Dendy that the recent events led himself and his resistance to leveled up as well, much to everyone's glee. Plazamo laughs, and the episode ends. Features Characters * K.O. * T.K.O. * P.K.O. * Radicles * Enid * Mr. Gar * Carol * Foxtail * Elodie * Dendy * Drupe * Mr. Logic * Red Action * Ginger * A Real Magic Skeleton * Brandon * Crinkly Wrinkly * Colewort * Drupe * Chameleon Jr. * Sparko * Ms. Mummy * Lord Boxman * Plazamo Trivia * This is the first episode to finish production in 2019 as from Toby Jones' Twitter post of the final mixing of the episode is from January 15, 2019.https://twitter.com/tobytobyjones/status/1085364294202449921 ** The post also reveals that the production code 1064-075 was used in part two of the episode as it originates from when "Crossover Nexus" was supposed to be a half-hour episode. * This is the third half-hour special in the series, with the other ones being "T.K.O." and "You're in Control", and is the only half-hour special of Season 2. * When Foxtail enters the Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega premise, she references the production code 1064-092 as the law code of the "Super Powers Act". Continuity * K.O., Dendy, Enid, and Rad leveled up at the end of the episode as they leveled up previously from "Dendy's Power". Red Action, Ginger, A Real Magic Skeleton, Brandon, and Colewort also leveled up as well. * Colewort had the key to the plaza since "Plazalympics". Radicles especially broke the fourth wall by mentioning the episode name and the season it was from. * K.O. and T.K.O. forms Perfect K.O. and Dendy comments how the transformation was faster than the events from "T.K.O.'s House". * Foxtail said that Carol's duty of protecting the Glorb Sanctuary was completed after the events of "CarolQuest". * Ms. Mummy was shown to be under the P.O.I.N.T. alliance since "CarolQuest". * Elodie was in an alliance with Foxtail after the events of "Final Exams". * The legend of Plazamo from Crinkly Wrinkly's story turned out to be true from "Legends of Mr. Gar". * Mr. Gar had his El-Bow mask back after he lent it to Punching Judy from "Gar Trains Punching Judy". * Foxtail steps down as the leader of P.O.I.N.T and appoints Elodie as the new leader as of this episode. Cultural References * At the start of of the episode, the character all acts as if the show is a sitcom, with laugh tracks being used. * The picture on Mr. Gar's coffee cup resembles the 2010 Cartoon Network Studios logo. * When K.O., Carol and Mr. Gar are making breakfast, it is very similar to the Together Breakfast made in Steven Universe, but with pancakes instead of waffles and the topping being a cherry instead of a strawberry. * K.O. and the Resistance has took on an edgier look while planning to protect the glorb tree, this might be a reference to Gravity Falls series finale when they fight against Bill Cipher, the townsfolk also took on an edgier look while in the Weirdmageddon. ** After activating the legendary defense system Plazamo, the plaza underground rises up to become a giant mech to defend P.O.I.N.T.'s invasion, this is similar to the Mystery Shack is used as the base for the Shacktron when fighting against Bill. * When K.O. successfully infiltrated into sector 6 and pull the power switch of the defend system, nothing happens and K.O. cried out "We're doomed! The power of friendship is fake!" after all the teamwork. It is a reference to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic where the protagonists usually solve problems with friendship and can even be used as a power or motivation to defeat villains in that series. Errors * The end credits did not have Digital eMation for the overseas production facility section as animation directors directed the second half of the episode. * When T.K.O is trying to attack Ms. Mummy, one of the wristband is colored red instead of purple. Videos Category:Episodes Category:Multi-part episodes Category:Season 2